Servant of Evil
by Krisdaughter of Athena
Summary: "Oh my Queen you have me as your faithful servant alone." Follow the journey of the servant who will do anything for his Queen's smile. AU based off the song Servant of Evil. Servant of Evil is by Kagamine Rin and Len and was translated by Coochachu on YouTube. I AM NOT KAGAMINE RIN, LEN, OR COOCHACHU. I do not own the music or the characters!


**Servant of Evil**

**I dedicate this to all my friends that I am leaving behind at the end of this school year, but Brittney in particular. You have always been there for me, even when others weren't. You have always supported my writings and I can't thank you enough. I will miss you.**

**WARNING: This is a sad story. I do not own this translation of this song, though it is beautifully made. All credit goes to the artists Kagamine Len and Rin and the translator.**

**Anyways, onto the story.**

**Bold-Lyrics**

**_Bold Italics- thoughts that are lyrics_**

_italics- thoughts/flashbacks_

regular- normal text/ thoughts in flashbacks

underline- quick runthrough

**Bold underline- part two lyrics**

**_Bold italics and underline- other (you'll see)_**

* * *

**"Oh my Queen you have me as your faithful servant alone…" **Beck mutters under his breath. Alone, he walks through the castle courtyard, his hands thoughtfully in his coat pockets as his pulled back hair flies in the tranquil breeze.

"Yeah, that's right." He says to himself, trying to remember the pledge.

He stops, and shakes his head in disbelief.

_I'm going to work for the Queen! So soon!_

As the passing wind strokes his cheek, he frowns as he looks up to the sky.

_Does she remember me?_

**_We were twins torn apart, when our fates should have shown._**

_It's been years since I last saw her, I don't she even remembers she has a twin brother._

Beck shakes his head, _Concentrate on the task ahead. Remember the pledge!_

**_Oh my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call,_**

**_I will sin,_**

**_I will kill,_**

**_I will sacrifice my all._**

"BECK!"

He jumps and turns to see one of his instructors, Yori, is making her way into the courtyard.

"Yori!" He bows, "I'm sorry, I needed to think_"

Yori waves him off, "No matter. Captain Tron has been informed that the Queen is ready to see you."

Beck nods, "I'll be right there."

Yori nods, before walking back out of the courtyard.

Sighing, he walks towards the entrance of the courtyard, trying to keep the butterflies in his stomach under control.

_Has it really been so long, ten years?_

Beck closes his eyes and loses himself to a memory.

* * *

_"Try and catch me!" Beck calls, running through the courtyard, looking back._

_His sister, Paige, comes around the corner behind, smiling as she trips over her dress._

_"Hey! No fair!"_

_Beck laughs as he looks back to his sister. She giggles as she pulls up her dress to catch up. _

_He speeds up and hides in one of the bushes. Paige comes to a stop in front of the bush, looking around for him._

_"Beck! Where are you?"_

_He jumps out from the bush, "RAAAWWWRRR!"_

_Paige shrieks in her small voice before turning to see him._

_"Beck! Don't scare me like that!"_

_He nods, seeing his sister's glare, "Okay."_

_She smiles again before tackling him in a hug. He laughs at that._

**_Fourteen years ago, we were both born into this hell._**

**_Praised and blessed by the people and the church's bell._**

_Beck slips out of her grip and runs off again._

_"Beck!"_

_He looks back to her and he trips. He falls face first to the ground and turns back to see he tripped over a _foot.

_Beck then looks up to the stern face of Captain Tron, who looks down to him in stern scolding._

_"You are to watch where you are going."_

_Beck gets to his feet and looks down, "Yes sir."_

_Tron nods and grunts softly as he looks to Paige, who stops when she sees him._

_"Paige, Beck, time to come in. We have guests."_

_They nod and follow Tron inside, waving at the servants cheerfully as they enter the castle._

_Yori stops them at the door._

_Kneeling down next to him, Yori straightens Beck's coat._

_"Fix your hair!' She fusses as she moves over and fixes Paige's._

_He smoothes down his currently short hair and looks up to her._

_"Alright," she pats Beck on the shoulder, "Go inside; they're waiting for you."_

_Tron leads them inside the room, his hands on one of their shoulders._

_Inside, two men sit, watching with hawk-eyes the children enter._

_"Take a seat," the first, a man of roughish nature and build, orders in a dangerously calm voice._

_Without hesitation, the twins sit in two chairs opposite the miniature table of the two men._

_"Well, I'm sure you have a lot of questions." The second man, one of much restraint and cutting words, says to the two, eyes beadily watching them._

_"Um…yeah." Beck says first, "Who are you?"_

_The two men laugh forcefully and Beck looks to them in confusion._

I didn't think that was funny.

_Tron looks over to him, "May I present Dukes Tesler and Pavel of the West side of the Kingdom. They are your uncles."_

_Beck looks to them in confusion._

_They're _my uncles?

_"You are?" Paige asks, voicing her brother's thoughts._

_"Yes," Tesler says to her, "what are your names?"_

_"I'm Paige," she gestures to herself before pointing to Beck, "and that's my brother, Beck."_

_"Paige!" Yori, now with them, scolds, "It's not polite to point."_

_"Oh. Sorry."_

_"It's alright." Beck says to her._

_"Now, which one of you is older?" Pavel asks, leaning forward in a fake sort of interest._

_"I am." Paige says._

_"By five minutes!" Beck argues._

_Tron cuffs Beck upside the head and he winces._

_"Don't argue."_

_"Right, right." Pavel continues, as if nothing had happened, "My brother and I will need a couple moments to talk. If you will leave us please."_

_Tron nods, before escorting the two twins outside. Yori follows at the back, closing the door behind her._

**_Being in our family, we must play by the rules._**

_"What was that about?"_

_Tron opens his mouth to answer when the door opens and the Uncles file out._

_"We're ready."_

_"Your decision?" Yori asks._

_"Paige."_

_"What's going on?" Paige asks, "What do you mean about me?"_

_Tesler sighs before kneeling down next to her. He places a hand on her shoulder._

_"Paige, we're going to train you."_

_"For what?"_

_"You're going to be Queen soon and you'll need to learn everything."_

_She gasps, her eyes lighting up, "Really?"_

_"Yes. All pleasures the next few years will be yours."_

_"Wow…" She says in awe. She looks to him seriously then, "Can Beck be King?"_

_His face becomes grim, "No. That's where we had to make a choice. Only one of you can be Queen or King, and you were chosen. Beck will go somewhere else until your studies are fulfilled."_

_"What? No!" Paige pleads, looking back to Beck._

_"You can't do that!" Beck agrees, standing next to her, "I'm not leaving."_

_"Yes. _We _are." Tron says, grabbing Beck's hand, "Let's go."_

_Tron begins to drag Beck away. Beck protests and tries to stop, but with a cuff and a glare from Tron, he stops resisting. They enter the courtyard, where a carriage is waiting to take them._

_Paige runs out the doors and towards Beck, "Wait!"_

_Beck looks back and sees Paige. He begins to run to her._

_Yori races out to catch Paige and Tron grabs Beck around the waist, pulling him back. Yori grabs Paige and holds her back. Paige screams at her as she struggles to slip through._

_Beck reaches out to grab her hand, but he misses it by a fraction of an inch. Tron pulls him back and sets him in the carriage before climbing in himself and closing the door. The carriage begins to move and Beck looks back to see Paige watch him go, tears in her eyes._

** _Even if we look the same,_**

**_I am destined as your tool._**

* * *

Beck shakes away the memory.

_I've grown now. I don't need to look to the past._

He remembers, though, the creed he made two years sooner, when Tron told him he might someday guard the Queen.

**_They can swear you their enemy _**

**_or curse all they want._**

**_They can brandish their swords_**

**_and be on the hunt._**

Beck looks up as he sees he has come to the castle entrance. With the vine of apprehension growing inside him, he sighs as he forces himself to continue the pledge.

**_Never fear,_**

**_never cry,_**

**_I will always be near._**

He enters the court and sees the Queen is sitting on her throne. She seems to straighten from her bored stature and looks to him. He sighs, straightens himself, and continues to walk forward.

**_Let not your smile,_**

**_my sun, _**

**_turn into icy tears._**

He comes to a stop in front of her. He realizes they are alone, the only ones in the throne room. Pushing down his anxiety, he bows, "Your majesty."

For a moment, he hears nothing, just labored breathing. He dares himself to look up and he sees her eyes are misty.

"….Your majesty?"

She's standing, watching him with confusion and shock. Then she shoots forward.

"BECK!"

She jumps into his arms and he falls back in surprise. His back hits the ground and he flattens out his elbow as he feels her arms around him. He looks to her in shock.

_She remembers me!_

He holds her close, "Paige."

He strokes the back of her hair before she looks up to him. She smiles in her tears, "It's really you. After all this time…"

He smiles, "I'm to work closely to you now."

She nods and begins to stand, resuming her royal composure.

"The pledge, then?"

Beck nods and kneels down.

**"Oh my Queen you have me as your faithful servant alone."**

Beck looks up to her.

**"We were twins torn apart, when our fates should have shown." **She says gently, holding out her hand.

He takes it, **"Oh my Queen, to shield thee from danger's deadly call,**

**I will sin,**

** I will kill, **

**I will sacrifice my all."**

With that, he kisses her gloved hand, a sign that he has pledged his loyalty to her.

She nods and he stands. She hugs him. With a growing warm smile, he pulls her close, "I mean every word."

Her grip tightens and he knows she is smiling, a beautiful, sunlike smile.

* * *

"So I need to find parchment….and a quill for formal occasions…"

Frowning, Beck looks at the list he's holding.

It's been months since brother and sister have been reunited. Everyone has been at peace and the kingdom has never been happier.

Beck looks up and finds himself in awe of the buildings of the small town of Argon.

"Wow…"

Despite the quiet streets, the buildings are made of stunning stone carvings, with a fountain in the middle.

**While running errands in a peaceful town nearby,**

As Beck is lost in the beauty of the work around him, the wind picks up, taking his hat.

"Hey!"

His long, dark hair spits out of his hat and without a second thought, he runs after it.

"Excuse me. Sorry."

Bending over at the ground, he makes his way through the crowd, looking for his brown cap.

_Why do the streets seem much more crowded?!  
_ "What are you looking for?"

At the woman's voice, he looks up and finds himself face-to-face with a girl with green eyes and light blue hair that falls down to her lower back.

**I ran into a pleasant lady with emerald green eyes.**

"Uh…yeah." He says after a moment, "I was looking for…"

He then spots it in her hands.

"You found my cap!"

"It's yours?"

"Yes ma'am, it is."

She hands it back to him and he nods gratefully as he puts it back on tightly.

"Thank you. My hair always gets in the way."

"Why don't you cut it?" A boy behind the girl asks, holding an ice cream cone.

The girl glares at him, "_Zed! _That was rude!"

He looks down, "Sorry Mara."

"It's fine." Beck says in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's against my…job requirements, I guess you could say."

She nods, "Ah. Well, my name is Mara and that is my boyfriend, Zed."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Beck."

She smiles and Beck feels his heart pound.

_What is this feeling inside my chest?_

"Would you like to join us?"

Beck looks up at Mara's question.

"That would be lovely."

Smiling again, she leads them down the street, singing a bright tune while Zed and Beck follow, talking with each other animatedly. But Beck keeps finding his gaze goes back to her, and he doesn't understand why.

**Smiling with her face so fair,**

**singing with her voice so bright,**

He remembers spending the rest of the day with the duo, laughing at their jokes and singing along, if shyly until Mara encouraged him.

Now it's the end of the day, and Beck stands at the edge of Argon, the sun beginning to set.

"Well….I must be going." He says finally, nodding to them, "Goodbye Mara and Zed."

Zed nods and Mara waves before they turn back into town.

As they leave, Beck feels his whole body warm with an unfamiliar feeling that makes him smile.

_Why am I smiling?_

Then he realizes.

**_I was captivated then,_**

**_knowing love at first sight._**

_I'm in love with Mara!_

Now he lets that smile stay on his face and he finds himself almost dreaming as he heads back home.

* * *

Beck knocks on the door to the Queen.

"Your majesty, would you like to_"

He stops, though, when he hears sobs on the other side.

"Your majesty?"

More sobs, no answer.

He opens the door and sticks his head in, "Paige?"

He sees Paige is bending over something, crying.

He feels his smile fall off his face as he walks up to her.

"Whatever is the matter?"

She looks up and he sees that she is holding an object in her hands.

It's a locket. And the picture is familiar, of a boy he remembers seeing.

_Zed._

Paige finally speaks, "H-He doesn't love me b-back. I told him I loved him and he said he loved someone else!"

"Who, miss?" But Beck already knows the answer.

"A girl named Mara. He will never love me…as long as she's alive."

**_But this love will remain locked deep inside,_**

"Paige, are you suggesting….?"

**for the Queen gave orders **

**"The girl must die." **She says bitterly, "I want her dead! Do you understand?" She turns on Beck with her question and he realizes she wants _him _to do the deed.

_Oh…._

He wants to say no, but he remembers the creed he had made.

He nods mournfully, "As you wish."

"Call on an attack. I want you to raid the city of Argon!" Beck hears her say to Tron, but he doesn't hear Tron's reply as he leaves.

_No…._

He bites his lip as he prepares himself for the dreaded time.

* * *

All around Beck, the once peaceful city of Argon is in flames.

All around him, people rush out of their homes, screaming in terror as soldier march through.

He's dressed as a citizen, and he searches the crowd until he sees a familiar head. Forcing his way through the crowd, he grabs her hand and she turns to him.

"Beck_!"

"Come with me!" Beck says, feeling the smoke cover him completely, "I know somewhere safe!"

Without waiting for a reply, he pulls her out of the chaos and into the quiet forest next to Argon.

She forces herself out of his grip when they come near a well.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere safe." He replies, watching as she nears the well.

"Why would the Queen do such a heartless thing?" She gasps, looking to Beck.

"There's a lot of things I don't understand about my sister…." he sees her tense and look to him in shock but he continues, "but I know why she's doing this."

She looks at him, "Why? And what do you mean _sister?_"

**_I will answer her wishes,_**

**_her mind I will ease._**

He pulls on his sheath and in a flash, he pulls out his dagger and stabs her, pulling her close. She gasps in shock and pain and he feels some foreign feeling rise in him. He finds himself leaning into her shoulder, tears falling.

"I-I'm s-sor-rry." He sobs into her ear, "She made me but Mara I….I…"

He breaks back into sobs.

**_So why, my Lord,_**

**_do my tears fail to cease?_**

He suddenly feels her trembling hand touch his shoulder.

"I-I forg-give y-you." She says, smiling empathetically in her tears.

Before she dies in his arms.

Sobbing still, Beck lies Mara down against the well wall. Her face is peaceful now and he runs over to the side. Moments later, he pushes her hair back as he sticks a flower in her hair. He quietly kisses her forehead and holds her hand before fleeing with tears into the night.

"Well?"

It's later that night and Beck has returned to Paige.

Beck quietly closes the door and shows her his bloodied hands before pulling out his dagger to show her.

"She is dead." He says monotonically.

Paige smiles and Beck tries to, but he feels only cold.

"Good." She says, before dismissing him.

Quietly, Beck walks out of the room, head down. And Paige notices nothing, for she is too interested in the picture of Zed, now that Mara is out of the picture.

He closes the door silently. With a sigh, he slides down the wall to a sitting position on the ground. Pulling his knees close, he leans over as tears begin to fall again. He sobs silently, so that the Queen will not hear him.

* * *

**_Oh my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone._**

**_We are twins like two seeds,_**

**_in the soils of madness sown._**

It is now the next afternoon. Beck's tears have long dried and he stands in the courtyard, pouring Paige her tea as she sits at the table in the sunny day.

**"Oh my Queen your dessert for today is Brioche." **Beck says, opening a lid to show her the pastry. Paige smiles, it is her favorite after all.

"Oh what a blessed day today is! Not only has my favorite dessert have been served, but I am free to love the man I love!"

_And I cannot_, he thinks, _because she is dead at our hands._

She takes his hand, "Join me, brother, in these revelries."

He knows he really has no choice so he nods, "Yes, your majesty."

**_And you smiled and you smiled,_**

**_innocent without a flaw._**

* * *

_Days later, the kingdom found out that Mara was dead. She had been found by Zed, they say, smiling peacefully with a flower in her hair. Though she had been the most recognized, Tron had died as well, when he got cold feet and tried to protect the citizens from a ghastly death by his soldiers. They, on the Queen's strict orders, shot and killed him. When Yori, his lover, had found out that he and Mara had been killed, she stormed away from the kingdom, bitter in tears. _

_The whole town attended the funerals of the two and Yori stood in the middle, holding a rose for both._

Beck had not been able to go, but he watched from the courtyard as they released the memorial petals, grief for both his love and his mentor. He is startled when a hand suddenly grabs his. He turns to see Paige is waiting to see him.

"We will stay together through this." She mutters, "my dear brother."

* * *

Almost days later, Beck walks through the front gate when he hears his name is being hissed. Turning, he sees Yori gesture him towards her. He looks around quickly, before walking quickly over to her.

"Yori, I thought you left the kingdom."

"No, Beck. My lover is dead, I cannot leave him without vengeance."

Beck leans forward, "Meaning?"

"It's revolution, Beck! We cannot allow the Queen to reign her terror upon us anymore! And you can join us, you do not have to stay with her ruling!"

Beck looks down, "I don't know…"

He looks up as he hears his name being called.

Yori looks to him quickly, "Fine. But when you make your decision, wear these." She shoves some clothing with red trim into his hands, "It will show you are no longer on the Queen's side."

And quickly, she leaves.

Beck looks down at the clothing in his hands, still trying to process everything.

"Beck!"

Shaking his head, he walks back inside.

_I was right then._

**_People of the country were possessed with fear and rage,_**

**_threatening to kill the Queen,_**

**_to move onto a new age._**

Beck walks into the main room where Paige is watching from a window the chaos of the people fighting the guards below.

_It's already started, then._

Looking down at the clothing, he makes his decision.

**_If this is what they call a retribution for her sins,_**

**_God's word I will go against,_**

**_for the life of my twin._**

He grabs her wrist and she looks back in alarm. He pulls her away from the window and from the throne room into one of the side rooms.

"What are you doing?" Paige demands.

He tosses the clothing in his hands to her and she catches them.

**"Here are my spare clothes,**

**now wear these and run."**

"What_?"

"Go! Change!" He tells her. As she does so, he runs to her room and grabs what he needs. When he gets back, Paige is now in the clothing, looking to him in confusion. He readjusts the long cloak around his body as he walks up to her.

"This is what I want you to do.

Run.

**Don't turn back,**

**don't stop,**

**don't talk to anyone.**

It will be too dangerous if you do so."

She looks into his eyes and tears begin to flow. She hugs him around his abdomen.

"Have I really been so blind? I'm so sorry Beck….."

He glares at her firmly, "Enough about that. You need to get out of here alive."

"But what about you?"

**"Don't you worry, **

**we look the same in every way."**

He kisses her forehead.

**"No one would ever notice that you got away."**

He pushes her towards the exit, the cloak now around her. She stumbles and looks back to see Beck is in one of her dresses and he takes the bind out of his hair as it flows down.

**_Oh now I am the Queen _**

**_and you the escapee _**

**_we are twins like two boats,_**

**_in the stormy sad seas._**

He looks back to her firmly and she does as he obeyed.

Sighing, he walks back into the throne room as hears commotion outside the door. Quickly, he picks up Paige's fan and holds it gently before walking towards the door as it slams open.

Yori leads the group of raging revolutionaries. She pulls out her sword and points it directly at him.

"Queen Paige, you lady of vice and disdain, you have killed young Mara and Captain Tron because of your actions. You forced your brother to do your work, but that is no more! Your reign ends here!"

Beck feels his stomach turn to ice in fear.

**_They say you are a lady of vice and disdain,_**

He closes his eyes, then forces himself to look innocent.

**_then I am evil as well,_**

**_with the same blood in my veins._**

"Now take her away." Yori says, and two guards grab Beck and take him to one of the dungeon cells.

He watches the guards leave him before looking to the barred window, where flower petals fly above.

Sitting down, he thinks about how his life used to be.

**_Once upon a time,_**

**_in a country far away,_**

**_where a lot of crimes were committed every day._**

_I used to live freely._

He thinks back to his time as a young child, before his uncles came and changed it all. Tron had been actually very nice to both of them and he and Yori were as close to parents as possible.

_But now Tron is dead, Yori hates me, and my uncles have either died or fled._

_And my sister is portraying me as I sit here, waiting death._

He bites his lip as he thinks about when she became Queen.

**_My lovely little sister, who was fourteen years of age,_**

**_was crowned as the Queen,_**

**_dancing on History's stage._**

_And I was her servant, her brother, and she was as innocent as one would think._

_And to think her darker side began because of her want for love from Zed. All because she was jealous I now sit here._

He looks up as flower petal floats through the bars. He holds his hand out and it lands in his palm. Looking upon it, he remembers the memorial flower petals from Mara and Tron's funeral.

Biting his lip, he feels the tears fall as he trembles.

He wipes his face, "No more."

He looks up again as fear becomes a broken ship.

_I'm doing this for the life of Paige. _

He looks up as the door opens days later. Yori is at the door, a victorious smirk on her face.

"It is time, evil woman."

The guards bind him and take him to the square, where a crowd is beginning to gather.

He straightens himself, looking coldly at the crowd.

**They can swear you their enemy, or curse all they want.**

* * *

Paige looks from the ground as she hears the people around her grow excited.

_What's going on?_

She pokes the person next to her. He turns and she asks in a deep voice, "What's going on?"

He looks as joyful as the others sound, "The Queen is about to be executed! What a happy day!"

Paige's eyes widen.

_Beck._

"Where is it?"

"In the square…"

Paige gets to her feet and begins to run, ignoring the rest the man has to say.

**Finally, long awaited, the time had come.**

She runs through the streets as Beck stands behind the glutton, eyes narrowed and hair flowing in the now hateful wind.

**They can brandish their swords, and be on the hunt**

Paige runs to the square as the bells ring above her and she sees her brother standing behind the glutton, looking emotionless.

**The deafening chime sounded a little bit glum**

Deciding, she pushes her way into the crowd as she makes her way closer.

"Here!" Yori calls, pointing to Beck, "Is the causer of all the death in our country, the killer of the innocent and good. I present to you all: Queen Paige!"

The crowd roars as Beck refuses to react.

_They don't get to see my other emotions, it will only give me away._

_So I guess I am as they say._

**Never fear, never cry, I will always be near**

Paige pushes her way through the roaring, angry crowd and she can't but feel disgust towards them.

**The crowd showed not a sign of sympathy.**

They force Beck to his knees, putting his neck in the spot of the glutton.

_I know I won't see her here, she's probably already out of the country._

Paige finally forces her way through and runs up to the front. She gasps when she sees him, looking down, ready for death.

_Beck!_

Beck looks up as he hears a familiar gasp. He turns his eyes as he now sees Paige is watching the whole thing in horror.

_She's not supposed to be here!_

But there's nothing he can do now as he watches Paige pant tearfully in the front of the crowd.

He nods in reassurance.

**"Let not your smile, my sun, turn into icy tears." **He whispers to her.

She sighs and looks down, before looking back up with a smile.

**Grinning to the world, you spoke my line on your knees.**

Yori yells the signal as she throws her hand down. The glutton falls sharply down. Beck smiles in return as the glutton falls on his neck.

Paige looks away, as the bells ring victoriously and the people cheer as Beck now lies dead.

**_Oh my Queen, you have me as your faithful servant alone._**

**_We were twins torn apart, when our fates should have shown._**

"Queen Paige…is DEAD!" Yori calls and the crowd roars.

"Let us be ushered into a new era of freedom!"

Paige looks back to the body of Beck and she tries to continue smiling. The tears fall down her smiling face and it begins to disappear. They fall faster and she looks down, no longer to keep a smile as her guilt catches up.

_What have I done? _

_This is all my fault!_

Her sobs grow.

The wind softly blows again, but caressing her cheek. On the breeze, she swears that she hears his voice and she imagines him walking through the gates of Heaven, looking back to her.

_Do not worry about me_, she imagines him saying, _I am at peace at last._

She imagines him turning to see Mara and a piece of information that she should have realized sooner hits her.

_He loved her! And I made him kill her!_

She begins to sob again, all sin's toll coming to her.

_Do not cry, _the wind seems to tell her.

**_Somehow, in our next life,_**

**_if we ever meet again…_**

**_Let us play together once more,_**

**_and be the best of friends._**

**_Fin._**


End file.
